Bolt una aventura de peligros y amor
by Zairo2012
Summary: Todo continua en el último capítulo de la serie de Bolt, todo es real, Bolt deberá encontrar su fuente de poder, antes de que pierda sus poderes, pero al pasar un tiempo, se da cuenta que el aprecio que le tiene a Penny es tan grande, que se decide decirle a Penny, ¿será amor?, veanlo ustedes mismos, ustedes lectores, tendrán la opción de decidir lo que sigue en cada capítulo.


Capítulo 1: búsqueda

Bolt: /estaba dentro de la nave extraterrestre junto a Penny en un extraño cuarto en blanco/ ¿ahora qué?

Penny: Bolt, nos han secuestrado extraterrestres, tenemos que encontrar la forma de ir a la cabina de control, ahí intentar manejar esta cosa, pero antes hay que deshacerse de los guardias /señalé por la ventana de la puerta dos extraños robots/

Bolt: esto será muy fácil /de un golpe doble la puerta, luego salimos por un espacio, destruí a los robots con mi visión térmica/ Penny, andando

Penny: ¿acabas de hablar?

Bolt: sí, espera… ¿cómo puedes entenderme?

Penny: genial /abracé a Bolt/

Bolt: Penny, tenemos que salir de esta nave

Penny: /me separé y volví a mi actitud seria/ de acuerdo, Bolt andando

"Ambos pasaron por muchos robots, uno de ellos tenía un arma láser, Penny cogió la arma y empezó a destruir robots con esta. Bolt y Penny finalmente llegan a la cabina de mando, descubren que no hay nadie, que aún siguen en la tierra, pero que la nave estaba estacionada en un edificio"

Bolt: ¿ahora qué?

Penny: /miré el rayo de Bolt, este se tornó más brillante/ guao

Bolt: ¿sabes manejar esta cosa?

Penny: claro que no /me recosté y accidentalmente oprimí unos botones en un tablero/ o no

Voz de los altavoces: destrucción en 2 minutos

Bolt: Penny… tenemos que ir por tu padre

"A los 2 minutos están afuera, ambos ven como la nave se desintegra, luego miran atrás y hay unos secuaces de Cálico, los dejan fuera de combate, luego miran alrededor del edificio desde arriba, era un edificio de unos 50 pisos, luego Penny ve uno de los helicópteros enemigos, le dispara y acierta"

Bolt: guao, buen tiro

Penny: gracias, mejor bajamos a ver donde estamos

"Al bajar, se encuentran con algo muy desagradable, otro Bolt, pero este era un robot, sus ojos eran rojos y su rayo color verde"

Penny: no es tan lindo como mi Bolt

"Este robot dispara dos rayos por los ojos que Penny evade"

Bolt: /usé visión térmica, pero este misteriosamente, se derritió/ ¿qué pasó?

Penny: es metal, lo derretiste

Bolt: cierto, ¿zoom zoom?

Penny: zoom, zoom

"Penny saca su patineta, van a una tienda y se compra una ropa de espía"

Penny: /salí de la tienda caminando/ ¿dónde crees que tengan a mi padre?

Bolt: te ves genial con ese traje… quizás esté en el globo aerostático de Cálico

Penny: ¿el qué?

Bolt: /señalé el globo aerostático con el logo de los secuaces de Cálico/ allá

Penny: ¿cómo llegamos ahí?

Bolt: volando…

"Minutos después, Penny y Bolt saltan de un avión que en el que se suben de polisones, Bolt destruye la puerta del dirigible para que juntos entren"

Penny: bien pensado /miré a un grupo de Bolts robóticos y les apunté con mi arma/ ¿están apagados?

Bolt: creo que sí

Holograma de Cálico: hola de nuevo, creo que buscas a tu padre, lamento decirte que no está aquí, ¿cómo les fue con los aliens?

Penny: Cálico…

Bolt: /gruñí/

Holograma de Cálico: espero que se diviertan con mis mascotas, ¡a ellos!, pero necesito a la niña con vida

"Todos los Bolts se encienden"

Holograma de Cálico: jajaja, espero que la pasen muy bien

"El holograma desaparece, luego empieza una lucha de láseres en el dirigible, luego este cae al agua lleno de agujeros, Bolt y Penny logran salir a salvo, luego ven como los robot hacen corto circuito y explotan"

Bolt: ¡a!, vámonos

Penny: /Bolt me ayudo a salir velozmente del agua/ guao, eso estuvo muy peligroso

Bolt: si tu padre no está ahí… ¿dónde está?

Penny: el supermercado

Bolt: ahora no hay tiempo de hacer compras

Penny: no voy a hacer compras, voy a buscar a mi padre ahí

Bolt: a… ok, vamos entonces

"Penny saca su patineta y salen ambos a toda velocidad hacia el gran centro comercial, una vez ahí, entran y sospechosamente no hay nadie"

Penny: /miré a Bolt con una cara de te lo dije/ ¿qué decías?...

Bolt: ok, tu ganas, ¿ahora dónde?

Penny: /vi a un loco subirse a un ascensor/

Bolt: tras él

"ambos salen tras del loco ese XD, esperan a que vuelva el ascensor y suben, al llegar al tercer piso, se encuentran con un ejército de secuaces de Cálico que les apuntan con armas, son sometidos y encerrados en una celda"

=Horas de la tarde=

Penny: Bolt, escucha lo que dicen

Bolt: es tú padre…

"Cerca a la celda, en un cuarto estaba en una silla atado el padre de Penny"

Cálico: profesor, tenemos a su pequeña, si quiere volverla a ver con vida, tendrá que ser más colaborador

Padre de Penny: ¿dónde está?

"En ese momento llega Bolt y Penny, los guardias los rodean, pero juntos salen de entre ellos, misteriosamente no está ni Cálico, ni el padre de Penny, suspiran a la vez, luego empiezan a buscar pistas, luego ven que un helicóptero se acerca, Bolt va a una ventana del edificio, salta hasta el artefacto volador rompiendo el cristal del para brisas, Penny se sube tras de él, toman el control y empiezan a perseguir a un avión con el mismo aspecto que todos los vehículos de Cálico, Bolt usaba su visión térmica para intentar detener el helicóptero, pero Penny sugería saltar a este, pues podría lastimar a su padre, Penny acerca el helicóptero al avión lo suficiente, para en unos segundos saltar, no logra llegar Penny, Bolt salta por ella, logrando agarrarla en el aire, empieza a volar, esto los sorprende a los dos, pero Penny le hace una seña de que tiene un plan"

Cálico: señor, creo que su hija es muy persistente, igual que usted /miré en frente de mi a Bolt y la niña/ ¿están volando?

Padre de Penny: eso es mi pequeña

"Penny entra con Bolt al avión, pero este empieza a perder altura, Bolt lanza a Cálico por la ventana, pero luego ve como abre un paracaídas, junto con el piloto, ahora intenta volar, pero no lo logra, el padre de Penny abraza a su hija, para sorpresa de todos, caen en el mar"

Padre de Penny: Bolt puedes respirar bajo el agua, solo concéntrate…

Bolt: /me lancé al agua, sentía que respiraba, pero bajo el agua, era increíble/

Penny: ¿qué hacemos?

Padre de Penny:/miré que unos controles hacían corto/ saltar al agua

"Ambos saltan, Bolt los lleva hasta la orilla, ya era de noche cuando llegan, se acuestan Penny y su padre a mirar las estrellas, luego escuchan helicópteros y se corren a esconderse en la ciudad, Bolt los alcanza y entran en un hotel frente a la playa"

=piso número 23 del hotel=

Penny: /me alistaba para salir/ Papá, mejor nos vamos

Padre de Penny: Penny, el laboratorio, tengo que volver al desierto

Penny: no puede ser

Padre de Penny: veo que Bolt mejora sus poderes, pero Cálico hará lo necesario para sacarme información

Bolt: ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Padre de Penny: perfectamente, es genial, pero no hay tiempo para charlar, tenemos que irnos de aquí

"Se terminan de alistar y salen del hotel, un agente de Cálico los vigila desde una azotea, logran salir de la ciudad, se van a una base oculta de Cálico"

=entre unos arbustos 6:00 p.m.=

Padre de Penny: Penny, Cálico piensa modificarse, como Bolt, si logra convertirse en alguien tan fuerte, será imparable

Penny: ¿cómo lo detenemos?

Padre de Penny: si Bolt encuentra su máximo potencial, su energía infinita, será capaz de detenerlo, pero si no, sus poderes serán tan débiles que desaparecerán dejándolo como un perro normal, tienes que ayudarlo a encontrar su fuente de energía, yo estaré ocupado con Cálico, tengo amigos que me ayudarán, date prisa, cuando Bolt esté a su máximo poder, su rayo cambiará de color

Penny: /me despedí de Papá y salí corriendo con Bolt/ andando

Bolt: ¿cuál será mi fuente de energía?

Penny: no tengo idea amigo, pero lo encontraremos juntos

Bolt: ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Penny: quizás descansar un poco, pues tenemos que estar bien dispuestos si queremos encontrar tu fuente de energía

Bolt: claro, ¿a dónde vamos?

Penny: tengo pensado un lugar

"Penny y Bolt van a una tienda y compran un camping y demás cosas, luego se van a un lago que queda a las afueras de la ciudad, ya era de noche, Penny contesta una llamada"

Penny: hola…

Padre de Penny: hija, estoy en mi lugar de trabajo, el cuarto de experimentos, buscando pistas de la fuente de energía de Bolt, al parecer estar feliz es algo que le da fortaleza

Penny: ok, gracias por el dato

Padre de Penny: seguiré buscando, ten mucho cuidado hija, adiós

Penny: adiós, hablamos después

"Penny cuelga y se va a su tienda junto con Bolt"

Bolt: /había algo que no me dejaba dormir, no era hambre, pues acababa de cenar, no era frío, el aire está fresco, pero algo me preocupaba, Penny…/ Penny… ¿crees que estamos seguros aquí?

Penny: creo que sí, Cálico está ocupado buscando a mi padre, gracias por preocuparte por mí

Bolt: si… claro… era solo… a… para dormir tranquilo… supongo que ya tienes sueño

Penny: /abracé a Bolt y cerré los ojos/ buenas noches Bolt

Bolt: buenas noches Penny, que descanses bien

Penny: (siento que Bolt, ahora es más importante para mí, pues ya puede comunicarse conmigo, me gustaría saber qué piensa sobre todo esto, quizás le pregunte mañana apenas despierte)

Bolt: Penny…

Penny: /salí de mis pensamientos/ a, ¿sí?

Bolt: ¿quieres decirme algo?

Penny: si, ¿cómo sabías?

Bolt: creo que era un presentimiento

Penny: Bolt, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?, hay tantas preguntas que quiero hacerte

Bolt: pues adelante…

Penny: ¿qué se siente tener poderes?

Bolt: pues es genial, aunque no tengo tiempo para divertirme, ya que tengo que estar cuidándote

Penny: /me sonrojé/ pues… gracias Bolt

Bolt: es mi destino, además fue tu padre quien me dio los poderes, y debo agradecerte, de no ser por ti, sería un aburrido perro que se persigue la cola todo el día

Penny: /abracé a Bolt/ te quiero

Bolt: /abracé a Penny/ yo también te quiero

Continuará…

Este fic será como el anterior, Bolt encajando en la vida real, en cuanto a lo que seguirá, en este caso, con solo una opción, empezaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo, Penny dirá lo siguiente:

a) Bolt, ¿quieres jugar mañana un rato?  
b) Bolt, ¿qué te parece si buscamos tu fuente de poder?  
c) Bolt, ¿sabes cuál es tu fuente de poder?

d) Bolt, ¿qué se siente volar?


End file.
